1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system displays, and more particularly to a system and method for display input selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Perhaps the most prominent function of an information handling system is the display of information to an end user. Information handling system displays have evolved considerably over time. Initially, information handling systems used basic analog cathode ray tube (CRT) televisions to present information. The information handling system sent an analog signal tuned to a know channel and the television presented the information with conventional television resolution. However, information handling systems quickly outgrew television display technology since information handling systems were able to generate visual information with much greater resolution than conventional analog televisions could display. In order to communicate visual information from an information handling system to a display with greater resolution and to present the visual information at the display with the greater resolution, the information handling system industry developed a number of display technologies. The Color Graphics Adapter (CGA) was introduced in 1981 with a resolution of up to 640×200 pixels, the Enhanced Graphics Adapter was introduced in 1984 with a resolution of 640×350 pixels, and the Video Graphics Array (VGA) was introduced in 1987 with a resolution of 720×480 pixels. A number of extensions of VGA have increased screen resolutions to allow higher definitions of video information.
While information handling system resolutions steadily improved, television resolutions remained relatively stable until recently since analog television signals could carry only limited visual resolution information. Analog televisions did adapt to a number of potential signal inputs to accept visual information from various devices, including information handling systems. For instance, a typical analog television accepts component video signals and S-video signals in addition to analog tuner signals. The recent introduction of High Definition television has resulted in the availability of televisions with considerably improved resolution of 1920×1080 pixels in an interlaced format. The greater amount of visual information is generally made possible by transmitting a digital versus an analog signal. In order to get the digital information to a television, digital televisions typically accepts composite video signals, VGA signals, DVI signals, HDMI signals and digital tuner signals. Digital televisions also typically accept the same types of signals as analog televisions in order to support backwards compatibility. One difficulty that arises with digital televisions is that the large number of possible video interfaces tends to confuse consumers. Typically a television user interface presents a user with display of all possible inputs and the. user selects the desired input. With so many options to choose from, users sometimes struggle to select an active interface having a desired video signal, such as a cable versus a DVD player input. Often, users believe the television is faulty when the selected input does not display an expected signal. This results in unnecessary calls for technical support or even return of the television.